Ben 10 Code:Lyoko Crossover
by Lyoko498
Summary: Xylene's ship crashed near Kadic. They better be ready for XANA,Satan, and many sinister villains and have the time of their lives. They'll get help from the Lyoko Warriors and my OC,Peter Hinder. Hinted GxB XxM OCxOC BxOC original Ben R&R Sub-Series
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10-Code: Lyoko crossover

"Just perfect, we crash landed in France!" yelled Gwen Tennyson. The other people that was there was Xylene, her cousin Ben, and her grandfather, Max. Ben wondered off to explore the forest so he became Benvicktor to light his way. Then he ran into a teenager. He was around 14 years old, wore a yellowish shirt with a small brown oval in the center. The boy said "Illegal alien. Species: Transylian, Powers and abilities: Generate and manipulate electricity. Too easy." Just then the boy shoots a high powered burst of water from his fist, forcing Benvicktor into a tree. Benvicktor ran back towards the ship. "Grandpa, we've got another problem." Benvicktor explained everything. When he was done the same boy came and tossed a fire ball. A couple seconds later Gwen came out in her Lucky girl outfit. The kid then replied, "INTERVIEN, Lucky girl, height: 4'2, wieght: 128 lbs., Powers: Superhuman agility, and strength, extordinary luck. This'll be fun." The kid snapped his fingers and Lucky girl and Benvicktor were tied onto a tree with chains with a strong plastic wrap over it. Benvicktor tried to melt the chains. The boy replied, "Nice try, the chains are covered in plastic. Ya can't zap your way out." The boy was thrown by Xylene, telekinetically. He only replied, "Illegal alien, Species: Unknown, Powers and abilities: Flight, telekinesis. This'll be boring." The Kid some how reflected her telekinetic grasp back at her. But Max snuck up from behind and hit the boy with an iron bat. "AHHH, IRON!!!" He yelled. The kids turn around. Then his face of anger vanished. "Max? Is that you?" The boy asked. "Peter! What's up? I haven't seen you since the slugpuppy war 2 years back." Peter asked, "They with you? My, my, that was a close one wasn't it?" Peter snapped his fingers and all his affects were reversed. Ben (Benvicktor turned back into Ben during the fight) and Lucky girl were no longer tied onto the tree; Xylene was free to move around at her will. "Sorry for the discomfort. The spikes in illegal alien activities are really growing. Well I see your ship crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenacious D, Code Lyoko, or Ben 10 _

Truth or Dare (This'll be fun)_______________________________________________ 

"Ben, Gwen, Xylene and Max, these are my friends. The blonde haired one with the glasses is Jeremie, the pink haired girl is Aleita, and the black haired Japanese girl is Yumi, the German boy with brown hair is Ulrich, and the boy with the purple streak is Odd. They all shook hands and said hi. "Well I'm board." Odd said in a flat voice. Peter laughed, "Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Peter flicked his wrist and in a split second they were all sitting in a circle with a green bottle. "No way, I'm not playing spin the bottle." Ben complained. Yumi replied, "No Ben. It's far worse." "The game is Truth or Dare." Peter said with a smirk. Jeremie gulped as he spun the bottle. When it landed on Peter, Peter's grin was more sinister, nearly demonic. "Truth or Dare?" Peter leaned toward Jeremie and said, "Hit me with a dare." "I dare you to sing the censored version of Tenacious D's Beelzeboss. Peter sang the song "Dude, we can still use the pick. You use one half, I'll use the other, there's probably some juice in it maybe. You know what I mean? Yeah. Where is that thing? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am complete! FFFFFFUUUUUDGE! Yes you are stuck! So out of luck! Now I'm complete and my horn you will suck. This world will be mine, and your first in line you brought me the pick and now you both shall die! Waiiiit, Waiiiit, Waiiiit you stupid monster! We challenge you to a rock-off! Give us one chance to rock your socks off. Crap! Crap! CRRRAAAAAAP, The Demon Code prevents me form declining your rock-off challenge, what are your terms what's the caaaaatch? If we win, you must take your sorry butt back to Hell. And also you will have to pay are rent. And what if _**I**_win? Then you can take Kage back to Hell. What?! Trust me Kage, it's the only way. What are you talking about? To be your little slave. FINE! LET THE ROCK-OFF BEGIN! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I'm The Devil, I love metal! Check this riff, it's hot and tasty! I'm the Devil I can do what I want! Whatever I got, I'm gonna flaunt! There's never been a Rock-Off I've ever lost! I can't wait to take Kage back to Hell. I'm gonna fill him with my hot demons gel! I'll make him scream like my spineless infidel. NOOOOOOO! Come on Kage, bring the thunder! There's just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece. Listen to me. He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man. Go kill us Kage. He's gonna make you his best slave, you're gonna gargle mayonnaise. No. Unless we bust a master monster mama jam. Dude, it's been a long, long trip. Deactivated lasers with my trick. Now it's time to blow this monster down. Cum on Kage now it's time to blow doors down. I hear you Jables now we got to blow doors down. Light up the stage cause it's time to blow doors down. We'll bend you over and take you around town. Now we got to blow this Demon down. He's gonna take me if we do not blow doors down. Come on Kage, we gotta blow doors. Ohhhhh, we'll pile drive ya, it's time for the smack down! Hey Anti-Christer, Beelzeboss, we know your weakness, our rocket sauce! We rock the cash box, and blow your mind! We will defeat you, for all mankind! You hold the scepter, we hold the key! You are the Devil, We are the D! We are the D(x18). You guys a freakin' lame! Cum' on Kage you're cumin' with me! NO! You're gonna taste my lightning, stupid mortals! OW! CRAP! MY FREAKIN' HORN! OH NO! From whence you came, you shall remain, until you are complete again! NOOOOOOOOO! Curse you Kage and curse you Jables! I'll GET YOU TENACIOUS DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I'M MELTING! (Stops singing) Top that Jeremie." "I'm impressed." Gwen said. Everyone else muttered in agreement. Peter spun the bottle it landed on Gwen. "Well Gwen, Truth or dare?" Peter asked with an evil grin, even more demonic then before. "Truth." Gwen said thinking she was safe from Peter's dare. "Well aren't you a bit of a bit of a killjoy. Well, I thought of an evil one, but I saving the ammo. So, I'll use a random question. Did you see Tim Burton's Corpse Bride?" "Yeah. It was a good movie." Gwen stated. "I really thought so, I think everyone saw it." Everyone nodded. Ben spun the bottle. It landed on Peter. "I choose dare." Peter yelled before anyone even spoke. "I was hoping you say that. I dare you to use your evil question on me when you get your turn" "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth or Dare part 2: This is going to embarrass Ben.

"Can we all drop out for a second? We want to see Ben squirm at the dare or questions you're gonna use." Max asked. "Of course you can." Peter replied. Peter's demonic smile disappeared for a second. He said with no evil on his voice, "Ben, I'll let you change your mind if you want. This is embarrassing." Ben said back, "I can take anything." "Alright Ben, your dare is to tell us who you think is cuter, Aleita or Yumi. It's a lose-lose pal. You see we're all family and we are a bit overprotective of each other. And Odd and Aleita _are_ related, so it's your call." Ben struggled. He couldn't decide and he didn't want to get kill. (Yes I used this from someone. To see the real version, go to Summer at Yumi's, either that or its spring.) The tension was murder. Peter then gave Ben some mercy and said, "Alright Ben since you ain't talkin' let's just go to me." Ben mouthed "Thank you." Peter mouthed, "You're welcome. Oh do the same dare on me, the only one who would try to hurt me is Ulrich." "Peter, truth or dare?" Ben asked. "Dare, Ben, I choose dare." Peter responded. "Same dare you gave me." Ben responded. "To be truthful I had a crush on Aleita at the beginning of the series, until third episode when I remembered the cruel reality that I live twice as long as the average human being." (200 years.-Lyoko498) "What, no sending Ulrich to rip me limb from limb?" "Dude remember the last time we fought? You handed my butt to me. You practically cut off the tip of my head." Then Mr. Delmas opened the door. "Who are you? And you guy's its pass curfew." "Mr. Delmas, two things, one, knock. Because for all you know, I could have been getting dressed. And two you were supposed to wait for a few more dares then barge into my room." Peter pointed out. "Now I'll jump out the window while milking it." Peter said running toward his window. "Peter don't," Xylene yelled (Because she read the Lyoko Warrior's minds.) But it was too late, Peter was already moving toward the window in slow motion. When Peter _did_ reach the window, he went threw, but he stopped motion and fell strait down. Everyone ran towards the window to make sure Peter's ok. "Peter are you still alive?" Jeremie asked. "OF COURSE I'M ALIVE! Man I knew that question would bug me eventually." Peter responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3___________________________________________________________

"Well that sucked." Ben said. "I mean Peter gets in trouble because of us." "Well Peter should have remembered to tell the principal that he found people in the forest." Aleita whispered. Peter finally came out. "Well that was quick. The last time I had detention it was seven hours." Peter said. "Maybe he wanted to cut you some slack?" Yumi suggested. "No, it's because tonight we have a dan-. Oh crap." Peter yelled. Peter was then tackled by Jason Voorhees. Peter gave a couple good hits across the face. Only to get his arm cut off by a machete. Peter then took the blade and cut off Jason's arm. The fight led them to an open man hole. Jason and Peter started to punch each other, when A SEWER GATOR SHOWED UP! Peter made a quick yelp. Jason then grabbed it and Peter stared to hit it until Jason tossed it a side and hit Peter. They went back to the surface, the battle lead them to a restaurant kitchen. Peter grabbed a pan and wacked Jason so hard in the face his mask fell off. And boy was he **ugly.** (You have to visualize this yourself.) Jason pushed him into a counter and put his machete to Peter's throat. But at the last second, Peter took the machete, started to hack him to pieces. Peter, missing an eye for no apparent reason, with some nasty cuts and scraps, panting, left the restaurant to Kadic. Jason's severed arm moved.

Peter, panting, said, "Sorry about that. It's because we have a dance tonight." Ben and Gwen just stared. "No offence Peter, but you look awful." Gwen stated about Peter's physical condition. "Don't worry. During the next transition I'll be good as new." Peter responded.

One hour later, they were in the gym getting the tables and stage ready for everything. Peter, as good as new, snapped his fingers and a disco ball appeared out of nowhere. "A disco ball?" Ulrich asked "How cliché." "Let's see you conjure up something-, oh I'm sorry." Peter said, obviously not in the mood to be criticized. "Hey Peter, is something bugging you?" Alieta asked. "Well, along the same date Ben came, my friends said they be here." Peter said. Peter then got back to work. He grabbed a punch bowl and put it on the table. Then a freaky skeleton head popped out, "Boo!" "Nice try Ghostfreak." Peter responded to the specter like alien. The Omnitrix was beeping so Ghostfreak ducked under the table. There was a bright red flash from under the table. Sissi came and said "Hiding under the table? How third grade." "Well at least he isn't the one with the pie in his face" Odd said gently elbowing Peter in his ribs. "What pie in my-"Sissi began to say, when Peter conjured a 1 foot tall pie and threw it in her face. "Oops. I'm sorry," Peter said sarcastically, "Let me clean that up." Peter then grabbed a fire hose and squirted Sissi in the face. "You are so dead Hinder!" Sissi yelled. "I know that already. I died like a million times already and I always come back. So that that means nothing to me." Peter said in a cocky tone of voice. "And for your information, I was looking for my watch." Ben laughed, holding up the Omnitrix. "How could you lose a watch that big?" Herve asked in a mean tone. "It's called miss placing it you idiot!" Gwen butted in. "At least they're not the one with a horse butt for a head." Odd added. "Dude, that's too gross, even me." Peter declared. "That's are mage." A feminine voice stated. They turned their heads. There stood a pale girl, with black hair and golden eyes. And beside her was a young man, who looked like a mummy. The only thing you could see was his eyes. "Guys theses are my friends. Séance (Yes I know it's also the name of a ceremony, but she's a medium.) and Coby, (Nicknamed Bandage, for, well, obvious reason.) Séance waved shyly, and Bandage just nodded his head and said, "Hi." Bandage then said, 'It looks like you need help." He raised his hand and the decorations started to fly all over the place, in their proper places. While everyone one was applauding, Ben stared at Séance. He couldn't do anything else. He liked her.

"Hey sis, think you can get a ghost to help?" Bandage asked. "I can do better then that." Séance said summoning ten ghosts to help get the objects all straiten up, to get organized. "No offence Peter, but I think they have a higher OCD then you." Gwen said "No, it's just so they have an excuse to be professional." Peter said.

2 hours later.

"Peter?" Séance asked while the Lyoko Warriors were putting up a stage. She walked towards the group. "Yes?" Peter replied. Séance giggled a little. "Don't tell Bandage, but I think he likes me." Séance said pointing towards Ben. "I wouldn't blame him. I mean I think your pretty, so that's one other person." Peter stated. "I think it's kinda cute that he has a crush on you." Yumi stated. "Yes I know, but it's just that, Bandage is well a bit overprotective. And as you saw, he's telekinetic. Add the fact that he's physically stronger then Peter, that boy's doomed." "For future recorded, his name is Ben; the red head is his cousin Gwen; the alien with the hologram that's around her body to look human is Xylene; and I think you already know Max." Peter said, gasping for breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, you got to get out of the habit of speaking one breath." Aleita said.

1 hour later:

"Hey Séance?" Ben asked. "Yes Ben?" She replied. "Would you go to the dance with me?" "Sorry, Ben, I'm too old, by law." Séance said "Oh"Ben said, disappointed "But, I don't think Peter and Bandage will mind one more person for our little plan." Séance added to make him happy. "Let my cousin join, and you got a deal." Ben stated. "Deal."

During the Dance:

"Hey guys. I'm glad Séance talked you into joining us." Peter said. "So what are we doing?" Gwen asked. "You see, uhh," Bandage started. "Gwen." Gwen said. ", Gwen Peter can hack into phones with his laptop so we prank call a lot. And we made ourselves sound older. You guys are on your own. " Bandage continued. "Before you call it immature, I want you to know, that Peter and my brother know some funny ones." Séance declared. "I was going to say, let's do this." Gwen yelled. Everyone shushed her.

Peter clicked on phone number.

Meanwhile at the dance, the Principal's phone rang, "Hello?" He said

"Yes, you see I can't seem to find my daughter, Amanda Huggenkiss. I think she's at the dance and neglected to tell me." A man said on the other line. "Alright, I'll check," he said covering the mouth piece and addressing the students, "Excuse me, Amanda Huggenkiss, I need Amanda Huggenkiss. Why can't I find Amanda Huggenkiss?" "Maybe your standards are too high!!" students yelled, and everyone laughed at what Mr. Delmas said. "Wait a minute! Who is this?!" Mr. Delmas yelled. The caller hanged up

Peter's room:

"I can't believe be said that!" Ben said laughing so hard. "Let me try, let me try!" Bandage said laughing. Let's call Jim!" "You already know their name." Peter said.

At the Dance:

Jim's phone rang. "'ello?" Jim said. "I need a Mike, last name Rotch." A man said. Jim started to call out, "Mike Rotch, Mike Rotch, have any one seen Mike Rotch, lately!" "No and we don't intend to either!" Ulrich yelled. Everyone laughed. "Wait who's this?" The man hung the phone.

"I think I'm gonna bust a gut!" Peter screamed. "My turn!" Séance said.

At the dance, Mrs. Hertz answered her phone, "Yes?" "Madam have you seen Eura Snotball?" A young woman asked. "Eura Snotball??" Mrs. Hertz repeated. "WELL I NEVER! IF I FIND YOU I"LL KICK YOUR $$ SO HARD YOUR NOSE WILL BLEED!" the woman hung.

"OW! My gut! I warmed you!!!" Peter laughed. Ben then stated "My turns to prank call someone!"

Hans Klotz picked up the phone, "Yes." Ben used a slightly deeper voice, "I think my son needs to come home, His name is Drew P. Weiner." "Alright. Can a Drew P. Weiner come up? I need a Drew P. Weiner!" Klotz yelled. "No way you pervert." Odd yelled. Everyone laughed. "Who is this?" The person hung up.

"We're going for my spleen now." Peter laughed. "I just lost a gut!" Bandage yelled. Séance said, "Oh my god he said it." Ben laughed, "I _really _can't believe he said that!" Ben yelled. "I don't think anyone is going to see him any time soon." Gwen yelled "Gwen's turn." Peter said.

Michael Reilley picked up his phone while sweeping up stuff, "Yeah what is it?" He said. "My friend Oliver is there." A girl said. "What's his last name?" "Klozoff." The girl said. "Have anyone seen Oliver Klozoff? I need to see Oliver Klozoff right now." He yelled. The student didn't even make a snide remark, they just laughed. "Wait a minute!" The girl hung up.

"We can't believe." Peter and his friends roared.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stretched his arms out (You have no idea how many stretches a contortionist can make.) He walked up to his blind. But when he opened it, the window was covered in vines. On the window, taped on the inside, was a note that said, "You aren't the only one that saw Little Shop of Horrors." "Oh crap no." Peter said to himself. He ran out side and saw some weird pods all over the court yard. He ripped open Ben, Gwen, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aleita. "What's going on here?" Gwen asked. "Well it seems a plant tried to eat you through these pods. But I have a feeling it can go for a more direct approch." Peter said. Ulrich mumbled under his breath, "XANA." "Ben, go try to open more pod before the people are digested." Jeremie said. "What about me?" Gwen asked. "You come with me. You can help find the main plant." Peter said. The Lyoko warriors ran to the forest. "Where are they going?" Ben asked. "To, uhh, warn people, so they don't get eaten while the plant spreads." Peter lied.

Ben changed into Fourarms and started to rip up pods. Peter and Gwen were following the vines to the main plant.

Meanwhile the Lyoko warriors ran to the scanners and brought to Lyoko. Ice sector exactly. "Alright. Where's the tower?" Odd asked. "12-14 degrees north longitude, 16 east latitude." Jeremie's voice said. They ran to the tower, only to see some weird monsters. They look like a black kankerlot with orange markings. It shot Odd. "Whoa, that caused 20 life point damage!" Jeremie's voice said. "Dark kankerlot." Alieta said under her breath.

Ben met up with Gwen and Peter after he timed out. "Out of energy Ben?" Gwen asked. "I can fix that" Peter said, grabbing a deliberator and touched the Omnitrix with it. The watch was fully charged. "How'd you do that?" Ben asked, amazed. "I know things." Peter answered. They finally found the plant. "Alright, time to burn this thing." Peter said, making a fireball. But when he tossed it a vine just whacked it away. The pod move itself so the crack can be seen. "Hello." The plant said. "And everyone gets mad at me for making Little Shop of Horrors references." Peter mumbled. "Look XANA, this ends here, one of us won't come out of this fight alive!" Peter yelled. "Be quiet! You're such a dumb$$!" XANA yelled back. "Seriously, if that's censorship, then I'm in a Twilight Zone. Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do." Peter whispered to his friends. Xana just tripped them up in a vine.

More of the dark monsters are coming. Dark mantas, dark krabes, dark hornets, and dark Bloks. They were 2x stronger then the originals.

To be continued.............. in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

XANA lifted Gwen with a vine and dropped into the plant's mouth. "GWEN!" Ben yelled. Ben was ticked now. He became Wildvine. "You're gonna die!" Wildvine said.

The warriors were ducking behind things trying not to get shot. "Man these guys are tough." Ulrich said. Ulrich super sprinted but was shot by a Dark Megatank. He was devirtulized.

Moments later he met up with Peter and Wildvine. "They got Gwen." Wildvine said. Peter yelled at Xana, "You might be hard on the outside but on the inside… you are weak!" Peter jumped and landed in the mouth. Xana laughed. But Xana felt a pain in where his stomach would be. Then he blew up. Peter and Gwen were there. Wildvine ran and hugged Gwen. Xana's stem re-grew. "Ha ha ha ha!"

Aleita shot an energy field at a krabe. Unlike their dumber equivalents they ran away. "Wait this is too easy." Yumi told Odd who were running toward the tower. But Odd was shot by a tarantula.

"What better way to get rid of a weed then to cut it?" Ulrich said. "Ulrich wait!" Peter yelled but Ulrich all ready running at Xana with a sword in hand and cut off the pod for a head. They pod grew a new body and the vine grew a new pod. "That's only a temporary solution. It'll just grow back." Wildvine said.

Odd shot a laser arrow at the tarantula. Then two normal kankerlats appeared. Yumi took them out by kicking them off the ice sector.

Wildvine then said, "I'll strangle you like a vine!" wrapping his arms around the pods. They bit his arms off. "Don't worry they'll grow back." Peter said. "The best way to get rid off a weed is to rip it out of the ground roots and all." Gwen said. "She's right. That'll cut off its nutrients." Peter said. Gwen and Peter began to focus and the plant was raised in the air. Wildvine wrapped his arms around to help. Ulrich cut off the roots when they we're in the air. Ulrich then said, "Peter, incinerate these." Peter just looked at them and they be came snakes in his hands. "Whoa! I said burn them not turn them into snakes!" Ulrich yelled dropping the garden snakes. "I'm still alive!" Xana said. "Not in a second." Peter said dropping sunflower seeds on him that grew instantly. Where the seed would be there were sharp teeth that stared to rip Xana's pod.

On Lyoko Aleita went into the tower and deactivated the tower. "Return to the past now." Jeremie said, clicking the enter button.


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently the Omnitrix prevents mind wipes, even if it's going back in time. So they explained everything. "Well I'll be back. I gotta go to make sure that my venus flytrap is fed." Peter explained while leaving. Séance just came and tried to talk to Peter, only to find out he was busy. She walked to the girls (the boy's left.) "Hi Yumi, Hi Aleita."

"Hi Séance." The girls replied smiling. Séance then said, "So I uh read the earlier part in the story…" "Whoa you can break the fourth wall too?" Aleita interrupted. "Yeah we all can." Séance answered. She continued, "Well… I read a thing about episode 1-3 and…." The girls picked up at this point. "Look, it was no more then schools crush." Aleita explained. Séance's face lighted up a little. "Hey Yumi…" Séance added. "Yeah?" Yumi responded.

Meanwhile in Peter's room.

Peter put a tape recorder to his lips. "After I fed my flytrap I am now going to compare DNA of Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson." He put the tape recorder down and looked at the enhanced picture of the genes. "Oh my God! I got to get Jeremie!"

Back at the court yard.

"Can you help me ask Peter out?" Séance asked embarrassingly. "Well I can't really help you with that…" Yumi started. Séance then cut her off, "It's his eyes." Aleita then asked, "Is it because when he's in bright light his eyes are a deep shade of blue and when he's in the darkness they're a bronze hazel?"

"No I made peace with that a long time ago. Well to a degree" Séance said.

Then all of a sudden they were in Peter's room with Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Bandage, and obviously Hinder himself. "What's going down man?" Bandage asked, rubbing his eye. "Well I was analyzing DNA again. Ben and Gwen's this time. And look." Peter clicked a button on his keyboard. Two strands of DNA popped onto the screen. They looked exactly the same. Odd yelled, "You got me out of breakfast for DNA that looks exactly alike?!" Peter wiped some spit off his face. "Well look toward the center." Peter said Then they the saw the centers. While Ben's was color coded orange, just at the very middle of Gwen's DNA was a purplish-pink. "That's alien DNA." Peter stated. "It seems the genetics are originating form paternal and maternal family members." Jeremie observed. "In simple english it's from both her mom and dad right?" Ulrich asked. "That's the basic gist Peter and Jeremiah got across." Bandage stated. "Yumi asked "Should we tell them?" "No that'll only mess up the timeline more." "What?" Séance asked.

Peter then explained, "Well my friend, in canon I should have died in a car crash. But when I put my buckle on, when the car did crash, it screwed up the canon. You see Jeremie's Cousin Patrick, in canon, left the same episode he appeared in. But when I survived his father got injured, making Patrick stay here, me go to Kadic, being involved in my new friends, 'little secret', mess up all history and altering some things known about this 'secret' and it's 'creator' and for some reason I have a dorm that's big enough to hold all this crap of mine."

Jeremie then asked, "Hey Peter, you know how Lyoko498 make his fan fiction in Kingdom Heart styled worlds and all that crap, then how can we have aliens?"

Bandage answered, "Well, in one of the new Kingdom Hearts, there is a world called 'Outer Space' so Lyoko498 pretty much took that as a free one."


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour or 2 of arguing later, Peter heard an evil laugh. "Oh boy, I know that laugh better then anyone else in this, or any world." Peter said allowed, turning to his window. There outside of Kadic, in the court yard, not only were kids running, there was a giant red, faun with thick horns, breathing fire. Only one word escaped Peter's lips "Satan."

Everyone stormed the window to see the legendary demon. After a second later Peter teleported everyone outside. Satan took on his usual business man form. Satan then turned toward Peter and his friends. Ben and Gwen then ran to the scene. "Well Hinder! Long time no see." Satan stated. Peter responded, "Alright enough of the small chat. What do you want?" Satan then yelled, "To tell how I really went to Hell!"

Satan then told this story, "All the angels loved God. But I loved him more then any other angel. Then he came up with…. _**You**_! You furless apes. HE then said, "Love the humans more then me." Then I responded, "Father, I can't love these beings. I only love you." Then God casted me away from Heaven and granted my request for my own kingdom. Unfortunately He made it in Hell."

Peter's response…was an energy blast to the chest.

"Alright Lucifer! LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT! WHEN I'M AROUND, NONE OF THIS 'SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL CRAP'! 'CAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE THE NO GOOD BEAST THAT TRIED TO OVER THROW HEAVEN!" Satan then said, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

He then palmed the air, making the group of rag-tag heroes fly backwards. When he fell the Omnitrix button was pressed. Ben became a weird alien, he was seven feet tall, white skin, and a 'v' shaped eye. "I recognize that alien." Bandage said. Séance continued, "It absorbs what ever matter it touches. Gwen then grabbed a watch out of her pocket. "Here. It's reinforced steel." Peter chuckled, and pulled a raygun out of his pocket. "I think this'll be better. It's reinforced duriblian steel . Both of which are extremely hard metals." Ben absorbed both. Satan laughed, "You think a mortal can beat me? Even though he's an alien!" Ben then punched him in the face. Satan went flying. "Ok I should have seen that coming." Ben tried to punch him again but Satan grabbed him then dropped him. Everyone ran towards Ben. He was dead


	10. Chapter 10

Satan disappeared chuckling. "What have he done to Ben?" Gwen shouted. Bandage then said, "He's taken Ben's soul." Jeremie lifted Ben up from the ground. They were then teleported to Yumi's room. "What are we going to do?" Aleita wondered. "For once I don't know." Peter and Jeremie said together, which was really weird for them. Odd looked outside to see if any other demons came out. "Good news and bad news," Odd started, "The good news is that no more demons came out with Satan. The bad news is that there is no Hell Hole." "What's a Hell Hole?" Gwen asked.

"A portal to Hell we could use to follow him." Ulrich answered.

"Clever." Jeremie said. "What is?" Alieta asked. Jeremie explained, "The reason why there is no Hell Hole is because the Devil didn't go back to Hell. The just became invisible and snuck away."

"He's right. Look! Foot prints." Peter acknowledged.

After about an hour of following the foot prints the finally found the place.

"An abandoned warehouse? How cliché." Peter stated. They crept in.

One minute of fighting later.

"Oh crap. That was fast." Bandage said as soon as he and his friends were chained to the wall by a demon.

Satan then appeared in a more demonic form. "Well, I should have seen this coming." The king of Hell said.

"Apparently you forgot Satan, I have magic powers!" Peter said.

He snapped his fingers and the chains around them were gone.

"What can we do Peter? We have no powers here." Ulrich asked. "Not yet Ulrich." Peter chuckled.

Bandage and Séance passed out a little crystal jar. Satan acted quickly and trapped all by Jeremie in a force field.

"Oh no."

"You always were a coward Satan. You can't fight someone with superpowers so you fight a normal human." Séance yelled from behind the fiery dome.

Satan chuckled. He snapped his fingers and something above Jeremie fell. "Look out!" Aleita yelled. Jeremie vaguely dodged it. Jeremie looked for the glass jar.

"Looking for this?" Mephistopheles asked, holding the jar in his hand. Peter tried to absorb the energy dome but it didn't work.

Gwen tried to make a smaller dome and make it grow to break the dome. But that didn't help.

Jeremie then got an idea. "Peter! You still carry twine on your person right?"

"Uh yeah? So?"

"Try to give me some!"

Peter some how got the twine through the force shield. Jeremie picked up some old wood from the floor and tied them together into a cross.

Peter slapped his forehead. "Jeremie! He's too powerful to get harm from a cross!"

But Jeremie just ran at Satan. Satan was stunned; no one has ever actually ran _at_ him. Jeremie shoved a sharp end into where the human heart should be.

It pierced. Satan screamed in pain. Many grayish-white orbs flew from his chest and went up to the sky. Except for one it flew through the shield and into Gwen's lap. It was Ben's soul.

The shield was gone. "Ha!" Peter yelled, making a blade out of energy. Ben's soul flew into the blade, merging with it. They sliced Satan's horn off.

Peter then yelled, "Foirm gach áit a tháinig tú beidh tú fós go dtí go bhfuil tú críochnaithe arís!" Then a portal opened and the Devil was sucked in it.

"Let's go home." Jeremie said, smiling.

They went to Kadic and found Ben's body. Gwen put the soul in via the mouth. Ben's eyes opened slowly. "You know Jeremie," Ben said. "That was smart."

"I'm proud." Peter said patting Jeremie's back. "What? You didn't think _I_ was going to be the hero this chapter did you?" Peter said breaking the fourth wall (For comedy.)


	11. Chapter 11

Ben slipped into a deep sleep. Gwen shhed them and they walked to their respective dorms. The next morning, Ben woke up. Ulrich helped him find the cafeteria.

He lead him to the table were everyone (except for Bandage and Séance who were sitting across the room, and Peter whom everyone assumed is still sleeping). They finished breakfast. They didn't notice anything weird until lunch.

This time everyone sat at the same table. "You guys seen Peter?" Séance asked. "No, not all day." Gwen answered. "We'll check later." Odd said trying to take Ulrich's food.

After lunch, they went to Peter's dorm. Bandage knocked the door. "Hey man you ok?"

Yumi kicked the door. Nothing.

Alieta tried to pick the lock. Apparently Peter upgraded the lock when he taught them to lock pick.

Ben turned into Grey Matter and tried to get through. Didn't help.

Gwen used a spell to unlock the door, but couldn't get it to budge.

Ulrich punched it, it moved not even a millimeter.

Séance palmed it. It moved a little more.

Odd stabbed it with a fork. "Did you really think that would help?" Ben asked "No."

Jeremie blew a blow horn. Not a soul moved the door. Gwen leaned on it and it opened. "Ow." She muttered. Everyone laughed at the fact the door opened. They walked in the dorm. On his desk was a note. It said:

Max, Xylene, and I have gone to America to see if we can get you home, via ship.

See you soon,

Peter

PS, Ben I borrowed some Omnitrix energy for the ship, so if it doesn't work, it's my fault.

"So what do we do now?" Aleita asked. Everyone shrugged. "Want to go to the mall?" Yumi suggested. "Better then nothing." Jeremie said.

Bandage (For some reason' had a drivers license) drove them to the mall.

Strangely the people were inattentive, not paying mind the small group of teens.

They wandered around. Bandage and Séance looked at their hands and asked, "Is this place made of iron?"

"Yeah, why?" Jeremie asked. "Well kind of like Peter, our powers don't work well with iron. Since we touched it we don't have our supernatural powers."

Ben turned around and saw a rotting corpse.

The body was standing. Most of the skin on its face was gone, leaving a skull. The top portion of the skull was gone, revealing a brain. Its right arm was just bone.

The corpse then said, "BRAINS!"

Bandage and Séance heard it. "Run!" Bandage yelled.

And just like that everyone was running. Séance was so far way, she was on her own.

"How fast does that chick go?" Odd asked.

"That 'chick', is faster then Peter and has even more energy then him." Bandage said.

Gwen tried to use a spell but for some reason it didn't work.

"It's the iron; it's negating your magic Gwen." Séance yelled back.

More corpses joined, yelling, "BRIANS!" while chasing them down.

Jeremie tripped. Alieta skid to a stop and ran towards Jeremie. She picked him up. They both started to run again. "Up here!" Ulrich yelled finally remotely close to Séance. They ran to an escalator. The corpses stopped, observed their prey.

Ben then tried to use the Omnitrix. Nothing happened. "Oh yeah that's right."

"Over here!" Alieta yelled from a store, jumping the reach the metal door that the employees use to close the store.

They got there and Bandage gave Alieta a boost up.

The device closed with a click. The corpses, grabbed at it, trying to open it. They were close but no cigar. The team moved towards the end of the store.

Séance then said, "These creatures are zombies." "But they're fast, and smart." Yumi stated. "These are zombies created by a gas called 'Trioxin.'" Bandage explained.

Ben looked back to make sure no zombies have entered. They were trying to use a make shift crowbar.

Jeremie then remembered something. "Wait. There's a way out and we can't get detected."

They ran to the left part of the store. Jeremie started rapping the wall. There was a hallow thump. Jeremie pushed the wall and it was a secret passage.

"We found secret passages, that lead anywhere in the city, a while ago. But this specific passage was found by Peter." Jeremie explained

"We can use that to get resource!" Ulrich said.

Gwen then screamed.

Zombies began to enter the store through the main door.

"Or to escape." Bandage said, in a hurry. They all ran into the secret passage.

Jeremie poked his eye through the crack.

The zombies ransacked the place. He silently closed the door.

Gwen made sure it was closed shut.

Ben opened another door. They were in a Wal-Mart. They team closed the gate.

Séance felt a hand grab her ankle as they closed it. She screamed. A zombie grabbed her and tried pulling her out. "BRIANS!" Ben quickly got a knife and cut the arm off. And they closed the gate completely.

To Ben's surprise the hand was still on Séance, but it couldn't turn her into a zombie. Bandage grabbed a hand. It was still grabby. Bandage had a slight struggle keeping it still.

They found lighter fluid. "Grab that, will you Ben?" Séance asked, assisting her older brother. Ben grabbed the light fluid and gave it to Jeremie. Bandage found a grill.

"Awesome!" Bandage said throwing the hand in the grill. Jeremie tossed the whole contents of the bottle in. Ben always carried matches; he lit one and threw it in there.

"Cover the sides and the cylinder that the smoke comes out of." Séance commanded. Bandage ripped parts of his bandages that were on his face off to cover the cylinder.

To everyone (except for Séance) surprise Bandage had medium black skin and tan colored hair.

"Uhhh." Everyone said. "African-American dad." Séance explained. They then heard a metallic ripping. A zombie pointed at them and yelled, "BRAINS!"

Alieta opened a tile. They jumped down.

They opened a door that lead to a sporting goods. They grabbed bats and golf clubs.

Ulrich lead them to the next door. Ironically, a group of zombies ran from the door. They hit them in the heads.

The heads flew off. But the head and body were both alive.

Yumi then took the beheaded corpses down in one hit.

This passage leads to a closed shop. No zombie in site. Yumi checks her watch. "Yikes. It's 9:00 p.m."

"We should sleep; second leading cause of death during zombie outbreaks is sleep deprivation." Bandage said.

Everyone was surprised that Jeremie didn't say it. Jeremie chuckled and said, "Jerk beat to it."

They grabbed a sleeping bag for each of them. Ben placed his behind a rack. Gwen walked to Ben and asked, "Can I sleep over here too Ben, so neither of us can get eaten?"

Ben smiled and blushed. She cared, he thought. "Sure."

Gwen put her bag next to Ben.

Bandage, who was spying, walked to his friends and said, "You know, if we didn't know Gwen's abnormal DNA, I'd might separate them."

"Yeah, but knowing about the DNA differences makes that scene kidda cute." Yumi said.

An hour later, Alieta and Séance were the only ones awake. Still no zombies.

"How old are you Alieta?" Séance asked. "13." "Really, I thought you were 24."

Alieta was shocked. "How did…"

"Bandage and I accidently read Peter's journal. We told your friends about it through out the day."

"How come you don't hate me Séance?" Alieta asked. "What, oh the whole thing about the first three episodes. Well I'm not a stereotype, and I'm too shy to deal with it."

The girls yawned and fell asleep.

Everyone woke up at 6:30 from the screams of Alieta and Séance. A zombie managed to enter.

It grabbed Alieta and was about to put its teeth in Alieta's skull…

They heard electricity crackling the zombie fell dead again.

It was Max shooting lightning from a gun. "Grandpa, Xylene!" Ben and Gwen cried running towards the two elders. A few feet away, Peter finished the last zombie there.

Everyone ran down stairs and welcomed their allies. "Let's go home." Peter said.

Teleporting to Kadic.


	12. Chapter 12

"So any luck getting home?" Ben asked.

Peter got on one knee to make eye contact, "No Ben, we had no luck. The reason why, I'm going to whisper it to my friends and it'll end at Odd, who'll blurt it out in astonishment."

Peter stood up and whispered into Jeremie's ear who whispered to Alieta, who whispered to Yumi who whispered to Ulrich.

Odd then blurted out, "They're from another dimension?!"

Ben and Gwen looked at Peter.

"Apparently the last time I met Max, I went through an interdimensional gate, rather one between worlds." Peter said.

"But consider yourselves lucky, this is the last guy that crashed landed into our universe." Séance said, opening her hand. A tall ghost came out of her fist.

"This is Charles Darwin of Universe 3465.87," Peter said, "The universe where evolution was never formed, the reason why you ask. It's because he accidently went to our universe with crappy technology to protect him and his body was turned to ribbons."

"Confetti, actually." The ghost corrected him.

"Ok, like I care, I don't like the theory, any way he died before he could make the load of bull up. So that universe is now thousands of years more advance and almost a utopia because the few scientists who made fake evidence up couldn't make fake evidence because there was no theory." Peter explained.

"Wow. That's a mouthful." Gwen said. "Still not done, the only problem that stops it from being a Utopia is intolerance, of not just religion, but race. Of course this intolerance isn't that different then the intolerance of this universe."

Peter started panting, once again using all breath again.

"Now we can return you guys to your universe with this then." Jeremie said, grabbing a watch.

"Oh yeah, my interdimensional travel watch. I forgot all about that." Peter said. "Hang on, guys, we have to get you guys home." Peter said. "Bandage, Séance, make sure no one knows we're gone.

Peter clicked a button and they were off.

They were in another universe. "Is this home?" Gwen asked, can't see anything because of darkness.

Alieta clicked the LED button on the watch. "No this is Universe 3612.986. The Universe without a Sun." Alieta read.

Then a small humanoid crawled toward them. The creature looks a lot like a scrawny Ben with eyes that took a nice amount of his face. He leaned and sniffed them like a dog.

"Well Ben this is you of this Universe." Peter said. "God got creative with this universe." Peter said.

Then the counterpart of the Lyoko Warriors came. "Can you guys talk?" Odd asked.

The Odd of Universe 3612.986 said, "Yes we can, but not often."

Peter then looked at his counterpart. "How come you have muscle while the others are scrawny?"

The other Peter answered, "I'm not too sure myself."

"Follow us." The other Jeremie said, crawling on all fours, as did the others of this universe.

The original Lyoko Warriors and others walked towards them.

Alieta walked tripped over the animal like creatures, as did the others. Peter was the only one who didn't trip, using his superhuman sense of smelling and hearing to know where humanoids are.

They finally made it to their destination, Jeremie's room.

The other Jeremie crawled inside and came back out with a small white rectangle.

"Take this it's a battery. Just in case." "Thanks. Maybe we'll meet again." Ulrich said.

Yumi clicked the button and they left to go into another Universe.

They landed into another universe. They were three dimensional and skin were cloth like.

"Ok this isn't our Universe." Xylene said.

Peter lifted his shirt. "DUDE! I'm a forearm from the waist down!"

"AHH!"

Peter clicked his watch again.

When they went to a different universe, Peter said, "I'm never going back there!"

"What universe is this one?" Max asked. Peter checked his watch. 'Hmmm, this is Universe 40345, The Universe of the music video of Panic at the Disco's 'I write Sins, Not Tragedies.' (A/N I don't own this song)

There was a man behind them. "Hello there." The man was charismatic, warm and kind. His suit was red, and he wore a top hat and carried a cane. A group of people that looked like they came from a circus was behind him.

"What are you doing, Mr. …" Max stared.

"Mr. Urie, sir. And I'm here to stop my brother's wedding." Mr. Urie stated "Why?" Xylene asked.

Mr. Urie, not at all surprised that an alien talked to him said when holding the Church door handle,

Mr. Urie (sings): O-o-oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no can't help to hear an exchanging of words.

Woman (inside): I love you.

Brother (inside): I love you too.

Mr. Urie (Sings): What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding said the Bride's maid to the waiter. Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore. Shhh.

(Opens door)

Mr. Urie (sings): I chime in haven't you people ever hear of, closing the God**** door, no it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

(Troupe comes in)

Mr. Urie: I chime in haven't you people ever heard of closing the God**** door no, it's much better to face these with a sense of …

(Stands behind Brother)

Mr. Urie (Sings): Well in fact, I'll look at it this I mean technically the marriage is safe. Well this calls for a toast so poor the champain, oh well in fact, I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is safe …

Peter (talking): As much as I'd love to see the outcome of this, we got to go.

(Peter clicks watch)

The group was teleported into yet another universe. "What are in now?" Jeremie asked.

"Peter checked his watch and said, "This Universe is Universe 5674, the …" Peter had a smile slow growing on his face

He turned to face he friends and whispered, loud enough for his friends to hear him, "The Ben 10 Universe. Welcome home." Peter's smile was gentle.

Max and Xylene shook all there hands. They went to Ben's house.

Ben knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a sobbing female voice. "Mom, I'm home!" Ben yelled. In a matter of minutes the door unlocked itself and Ben's Mom and Dad. "We're sorry to have kept them." Peter started. "But we didn't know where to look." Alieta finished.

Then there was a rumbling. "Oh no! My dimensional portal's still open." Peter said.

Ben's parent's just stared at him. "I'll explain later." Peter said.

As soon as he said that a large tail lashed the Lyoko warriors. The creature was black and had an elongated head. It had sharp teeth, and seemed powerful.

"Oh crap, it's a Xenomorph." Peter said, collecting his breath. "My portal opened into the Terrorverse, the Horror movie universe."

The Xenomorph then charged toward Gwen, about to put the eggs into her body.

Ben hid in the house and pressed the Omnitrix.

Ben became Fourarms, ready to fight.

Fourarms crept out of the house. The Xenomorph then turned to Fourarms.

It leaped at him. Fourarms grabbed onto the mouth. The Xenomorph then clawed at Fourarms.

"I won't let you take her!" Fourarms uttered.

"Wait, where's Ben?" Mrs. Tennyson asked, fearful. "He's in the house." Yumi said.

Peter finally got to his feet. "Alright, you freakin' alien, die!"

Peter made a sword out of pure magical energies. But when his cut the back of the Xenomorph's back, the acid blood, squirted onto his hands.

"Ow, son of a …" Peter didn't get to finish his, probably profane, statement. This is because the Xenomorph tossed Peter into his friends.

The Omnitrix symbol flashed red. Fourarms had to run behind the house. The Xenomorph then charged at the now weaken Lyoko Warriors.

Ben, luckily, got there first, and grabbed Peter's wrist. "What are you doing?" Jeremie asked.

"Just trust me." Ben whispered. As soon as a drop of acid blood fell onto the face plate off Peter's finger, the Omnitrix went from red to yellow.

"I get it," Yumi said, "The Omnitrix absorbs alien DNA."

"That's right." Ben said, smiling.

Peter, still healing as fast as he can, then said, "Allow me to fill it up to the brim."

Peter's hands were finally healed, he waved it over the Omnitrix, and it flashed green.

Ben slammed the button down, not caring if his folks see him or not.

But as soon as he clicked it, the Xenomorph lashed him out of the way.

But when Ben got back up, he wasn't human any more. He was a Xenomorph.

His black armor had a white stripe, similar to the pattern on his shirt. He will call this form Alien

Alien tackled the true Xenomorph.

The Xenomorph stood on its hind legs and (if it had eyes) glared at Alien.

Alien mimicked the action. The Xenomorph lashed out its smaller mouth at him. Alien grabbed to and tugged, sending the monster towards him.

Meanwhile the Lyoko Warriors stood up. "You guys alright?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm good." Peter stated, changing his form into a python and slithered into battle.

"I'm fine." Jeremie said, stretching his back.

"Same here." Alieta muttered.

Yumi just gave a face that said, "Of course I'm ok."

Odd just threw a rock at Alien. "Hey, he's the good guy!" Peter yelled in snake form.

Gwen was on her knees, looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Alieta asked.

"My spellbook. I'm powerless without it." Gwen explained.

Peter was tossed. When he landed, he returned to his original form. "Nonsense," Peter said, spitting out blood. "I don't need a book, neither do you." Peter said, now coughing blood.

Alien broke the Xenomorph's armor. The Xenomorph's blood singed Alien's claws.

Gwen looked at Alien, frightened for his life. "Just focus. Relax, let the magic flow through your being, and out of it as an attack." Peter said, as the blood finally stopped leaving his body.

Gwen took a deep breath and focused her magic. The Xenomorph was slashing at the armor.

As soon as Xylene and Max try to do something, the monster, wacked them aside like paper.

A pink ball of energy smacked the Xenomorph and broke its armor. Alien took this chance and tore the Xenomorph in half.

"That's good Gwen, faster then I have ever learned." Peter said, trying to stand.

The Lyoko Warriors finally over came the pain and stood up.

"Nice work you two." Jeremie said, poking at Peter's watch.

"We better be off." Alieta said.

"I wonder if the readers are going to get ticked for this chapter is us going to other universes." Max stated.

"Well, we could just hope they enjoyed the ride." Ulrich said, as they walked through, the portal.

When the portal closed and Ben turned to normal, they saw something on the ground.

It was a second watch. A note was on it, "Don't be afraid to drop by, you're welcome to visit, anytime! The Lyoko Warriors."

"I think we'll see them again soon." Ben said, looking at the sky.

(A/N This took longer then I thought, sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Lyoko498)


End file.
